


Hallelujah

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"</p><p>In another life, maybe. Just maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

Maybe in another life he could let her paint her own murals on his walls.

She would swipe her palm on the palette of paints and she'd surprise him by spattering his cheek with colors. And oh her laughter would echo around the walls, a merry sound to the dull quarters. But he wouldn't settle for being the victim, he'd scoop his own share of paint and he'd dye her cheeks with his own fingers.

Once, twice. Or maybe more than thrice?

He'd run his fingertips on her skin, a patch of yellow and blue or red on her arms? And he'd laugh, not the hollow sound but a merry one. So odd but so true. He'd let the sound bounce along with hers.

And she would be beautiful. Covered in paint, splotches of the rainbow decorating her making her a living masterpiece. Yes, she would be his masterpiece.

Or maybe in another life he could wander all around Thedas with her at his side.

And she'd stop every time they'd come across herbs, especially Elfroot. She was studious, this little elf of his. He'd watch her as she'd make a beeline to the plant with a wide grin plastered on her lips.

How she'd make quick work with her harvest and rush to his side. She'd hold up the little parcel full of leaves with a bright face. Her smile was infectious and he'd no sooner join her. Oh, he'd break his walls for her if he could see her smile like this more often.

Like when they'd come upon rain. Oh, she loved the rain. Dancing under the cold shower with much abandon. It confused him how she could love the weather but he learned to love it in time.

There was no greater look of peace on her face like she had under the rain. And maybe, a little rain could wash his sins away. He hoped it would.

Or maybe in another life he could just lie in bed with her, their hands entwined in a silent prayer. He would smile against her skin and kiss her, once, twice.

And she kiss him back, not once, not twice, just a little over thrice. And he'd commit each one to memory, as if each kiss was the first one.

He'd bury his fingers along her auburn tresses, amused at the ticklish sensation of her locks. Oh he'd joke about how unruly her hair would be and she'd take his words to heart.

She'd playfully slap him on his chest, pouting. He'd chuckle at her childish reaction. He'd loved it, this side of her. They'd have no walls, no status to uphold. They would bare themselves to each other.

And he'd like that, he'd share his world with her.

Or maybe in another world he could just love her, like he did now. Without the need to turn the tables, or spin lies to veil them from the truth but who was he fooling?

It's cold and he's broken. And maybe he could draw from her lips the strength to change the odds but of course he's lying to himself. He'd see her pain, her anguish at his words and he'd know it was for the best.

And he'd tear his own heart for her, he'd bare himself at her mercy but he won't.

_He can't._

And he'd wish she could just be his song for Hallelujah.


End file.
